


Изменения

by DinLulz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Philosophy, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinLulz/pseuds/DinLulz
Summary: Эмоциональное одиночество
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed, Richard Perkins/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 4





	Изменения

Детройт. Когда-то забытый, а позже вновь обретший былое величие. Многолюдный, громкий, яркий, никогда не спящий. Состоящий из узких коридоров высотных домов, зелёных памятных аллей, парков и старых забытых районов. Теперь же от былого Детройта осталось лишь название. Название улиц, парков, памятников. На серой разрушенной улице вечное молчание, прерываемое иногда редкими выстрелами и криками. Некоторые районы сначала были окрашены цветами крови. Разной крови. Красной, синей и… зелёной. Но прошло время, война перешла в раздел партизанской. Никаких открытых стычек — обе стороны устали. Всем в лагере оставалось верить лишь в чудо, предсказанное контуженным одиночкой, неуверенным в своих словах.

— И где же твоё обещанное спасение, Перкинс? Но-но, не отвечай. Ты не знаешь. Но по ушам ездишь не хуже Камски в его лучшие годы. — Гэвин был нежеланным гостем, прервавшим одиночество агента. Его никто не звал, но почему-то своим нетрезвым разумом он решил, что будет отличной идеей подойти к молчаливому и отчуждённому человеку, явно не желающему ничьего общества.

Ричард холодно взглянул на разгорячённого детектива, отставил стакан.

— Может, я и забыл многое, но это не отменяет того, что я помню. — Он явно не раз и не два слышал подобные претензии в свой адрес. И от пьяных, и от трезвых. Он устал, чертовски устал. Хотел тишины, хотя она и так постоянно его преследовала. А может, и не тишины он хотел.

— Какие вообще гарантии, что ты это не придумал, а? — Рид не собирался отступать. Ему было всё равно на Перкинса, его чувства, он просто хотел прикопаться к кому-то. И лучше кандидатуры в этом импровизированном баре он не нашёл.

— Ты уже спрашивал это. Никаких. Но почему просто не поверить мне? — всё так же спокойно и устало отвечал агент.

— Дай-ка подумать… Может, потому, что верить какому-то случайному придурку, которого я встретил дней десять назад, было бы не лучшей идеей? Ладно, вру, не десять. Видал я уже твою рожу. Но это ни на что, блять, не влияет, потому что я знаю о тебе только то, что Андерсон сболтнул в пьяном бреду, — размахивая полупустой бутылкой в разные стороны, рассуждал Гэвин.

— Ну, значит, не верь. Тут не много вариантов, не находишь? Бежать-то всё равно некуда, — считая, что разговор окончен, Ричард вновь взял стакан и отпил из него.

— Бежать всегда есть куда. Мы просто не знаем. Связи-то нет, — немного более спокойно ответил детектив.

— Если хочешь продолжить разговор, то я советовал бы тебе сесть слева от меня. Правое ухо у меня всё ещё не слышит, — понимая, к чему всё идёт, как бы между делом сказал Перкинс.

Гэвин спокойно обошёл стол и сел по левую руку от Ричарда. Поставил бутылку на стол, взглянул на пойло в стакане агента. Перкинс никак не реагировал, ему было всё равно на Рида, на его действия. Он просто был готов выслушать его, раз поговорить ему не с кем, но не более того.

— Меня здесь держат только обязанности, — после недолгого молчания, начинает детектив.

— Дети и робот? — с лёгкими нотками непонимания спрашивает агент.

— Да. Я обещал… другу, что буду следить за ними, — нехотя отвечает Гэвин.

— Другу. — Перкинс чуть слышно хмыкнул, понимая, что просто другу такой человек, как Рид, ничего обещать не будет. — Очевидно, что твоего друга нет в живых. Это его дети?

— Нет, не его, — спокойно говорит детектив.

— Тогда зачем ты с ними возишься? Вряд ли такой человек, как ты, вообще умеет о ком-то заботиться. А твой друг мёртв, ему уже всё равно, — звучало довольно холодно и цинично. Но Ричард не хотел следить за словами.

— Неважно, почему я с ними вожусь, — отпивая из бутылки, отвечает Гэвин.

— Может, ты поймёшь, что мне плевать на все твои проблемы, и просто выговоришься? — прямой вопрос. Возможно, агент перегибает палку, но отрицательной реакции на свои высказывания он не видит.

— Я ещё недостаточно пьян для этой хуйни. Возможно, позже. — Глубоко вздохнув, он поднимается со своего места и направляется куда-то в сторону подобия барной стойки.

Ричард сидел в отдалении от шумных компаний и весёлых людей, хоть бар был и небольшим. Сложно назвать это место баром — скорее, какая-то большая квартира, куда притащили соответствующую атрибутику. Но, надо признать, было даже уютно. Мадс хорошо постарался над этим местом. В такое время люди иногда хотят просто расслабиться. И им подарили такую возможность. Есть те, кто переусердствуют, но им потом делают выговор.

Перкинс в мирное время редко бывал в барах. Только встречаясь с Самантой, потому что другие места она отметала. «Ко мне в квартиру нельзя: я не хочу, чтобы ты опять критиковал мои обои», «К тебе я ни за что не пойду, и не проси». Так вот и приходилось сидеть по барам, чтобы встретиться со своей бывшей женой. Разошлись они тихо и смогли даже остаться друзьями. Единственными друзьями друг для друга. На самом деле агент забыл многое из их совместной жизни, правда многое. И ему было очень жаль. Но он помнил достаточно, чтобы скорбеть по милой Саманте.

Все тяжкие думы Ричарда прервал Рид, громко опустившись на место, которое относительно недавно покинул.

— Понимаешь, этот дебил повёл себя как придурок. И совершенно по-идиотски сдох, чтобы спасти мою шкуру. Это так блядски тупо. Я не успел. Немного. И всё, он умер. И я просто понял, что должен продолжить то, что он начал. Я не понимаю, что он нашёл в этих детях, в этом блядском андроиде. Но я должен, понимаешь? — Детектив совершенно отчаянно жестикулировал, быстро и иногда невнятно говорил. Из всего этого было понятно, что тот человек был явно не просто другом.

— Понимаю, — тихо ответил Перкинс.

— Да что ты врёшь, ничего ты не понимаешь, блять. — Он закрыл лицо руками.

— Может, и не понимаю. Я не знаю.

Гэвин отнял руки от лица и внимательно, чуть ли не обеспокоенно, посмотрел на собеседника.

— Кто у тебя умер? — с нескрываемым интересом спросил Рид.

— Подруга, — спокойно сказал он.

— Такая же «подруга», как и мой «друг»? — понимая, что всё до смешного очевидно, уже сам пьяно иронизирует детектив.

— Нет, правда, подруга. Была женой, но умерла моим единственным другом. — Агент поймал себя на мысли, что говорит лишнее. Он не планировал никому душу открывать. — Ладно, ты высказался. Доволен?

— Наверное, — слегка рассеянно бросает Гэвин.

— Не знаю как ты, но я хочу спать. Мне пора. — Он хотел подняться, но его за руку схватил Рид. Ричард лишь вопросительно взглянул на сильно нетрезвого собеседника.

Детектив молчал, смотря в стол. А потом он отпустил руку агента.

— Видимо, тебе тоже пора, — поднявшись, бросает Перкинс. Гэвин тоже попытался встать, но выходило из рук вон плохо.

Тогда агент, сам не понимая зачем, решает помочь. Отодвигает свой стул, аккуратно берёт детектива за руку, позволяет ухватиться за себя. И вот Рид уже стоит. Слегка пошатываясь и опираясь на Ричарда, но стоит.

— Неужели мне придётся проводить тебя? — бросает вопрос скорее в пустоту, чем детективу. — Где ты ночуешь?

— Там, — указывая непонятно куда, отвечает Гэвин.

— А точнее объяснить ты сможешь? — без надежды спрашивает агент.

Рид лишь отрицательно качает головой. Ричарду начало казаться, что он просто притворяется настолько пьяным. Ведь недавно он мог собирать мысли в приемлемые предложения, а тут резко перестал. Перкинс не видел в таком поведении смысла, но, по правде говоря, он и не искал. Ему всё равно.

— Будешь спать у меня?

Детектив промолчал, значит, возражений у него нет.

У них ощутимая разница как в весе, так и в росте, но агент не сдавался, найдя свою цель даже слегка благородной. В такое время в лагере было довольно тихо, света почти нет. Люди были, но их немного. По ночам многие предпочитали спать.

Ночлежкой Перкинса была небольшая комнатка, как, в общем-то, и у других. Но было одно отличие: других заселяли группами, поэтому Ричарду очень повезло, что Мадс был человеком понимающим и не стал никого подселять. По крайней мере пока.

Агент усадил пьяного гостя на кровать, а сам решил немного подумать. Думал он, стоя посреди комнаты, чем вызывал заинтересованные взгляды Гэвина.

— Что встал? — непонимающе спросил он.

— Думаю, — тихо отвечает Ричард.

Рид тихо хмыкнул. Попытался встать, но сел обратно.

— Что ты делаешь? — Перкинс без интереса наблюдает за тщетными попытками встать.

— А что, не видно? — раздражённо бросает детектив.

Тогда агент решил помочь. Подошёл, уже привычно подал руку, но был резко притянут и оказался вовлечён в странный рваный поцелуй. Это было так неожиданно, что он даже не успел опомниться, тем временем руки Рида уже лезли под пальто. Когда Ричард опомнился, он понял, что в этом, в общем-то, нет ничего плохого. Это было ужасно глупо, но почему нет. Тогда он просто решил погрузиться в этот процесс с головой.

Прильнув чуть ближе, он углубил поцелуй, одной рукой расстёгивал куртку Гэвина, пока Рид медленно стягивал с него пальто. Разорвав поцелуй, они окончательно избавились от верхней одежды, которая отправилась куда-то на пол. Оба тяжело дышали, оба желали явно не этого. Не физической близости, а эмоциональной, но не могли предоставить этого друг другу. Могли контактировать только физически и, пожалуй, считали, что этого достаточно. На данный момент этого хватит. Отчаянно хватались за последнюю возможность почувствовать себя неодинокими в этом отвратительном мире.

Детектив лежал на кровати, запуская руки под чужой свитер, Перкинс нависал сверху, страстно целовал шею, ключицы. Они как-то не торопились избавиться от одежды, но потом это нужно было сделать. Выкроив момент, агент быстро стянул с себя любимый свитер, скинул его непонятно куда, потом помог партнёру избавиться от кофты. Половина пути была пройдена. Потом всё как-то смешалось, все эти ощущения. Время будто исчезло, а всё вокруг перестало иметь значение. Они были едва знакомы и не особенно-то нравились друг другу. Но разве секс с незнакомцем кому-то когда-то вредил?

Как-то незаметно для себя они уже были полностью обнажены и возбуждены. Ричард властно шарил руками по телу Гэвина, кусал кожу на плечах и шее. Рид же под ним подставлялся под грубоватые ласки, тяжело дышал, одной рукой зарывался в волосы партнёра. Он не мог отделаться от склизкого ощущения измены, хоть и разумом понимал, как по-идиотски это звучало. Однако из головы отчаянно не хотели выходить мысли о пустых серых глазах, устремлённых куда-то в небо сквозь мрачный потолок. Но потом Перкинс перешёл от ласк к более уверенным действиям.

Телу было горячо, в голове было пусто. То, чего они так ждали. Не думай ни о чём, просто наслаждайся моментом. Им обоим нужно было прилагать усилия, чтобы забыться, но чем дальше всё заходило, тем сильнее туман захватывал разум. И под конец уже не было никаких мыслей. Было лишь животное удовольствие. Нечто первобытное и ощущающееся до невозможности правильным. Легче, пожалуй, было бы только от мысли, что никому ничего не надо будет объяснять.

Потом всё закончилось, агент устало рухнул рядом. Они молчали, из звуков в комнате было лишь их тяжёлое дыхание.

Эта ночь ничего не изменила. Они всё так же боялись призраков прошлого и жили с неуверенностью в завтрашнем дне. Зато она подарила каплю спокойствия в этом огромном океане разочарования.


End file.
